camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JordynPallas/The Child of Olympus-Chapters 3 and 4
Okay, just a warning, chapter four is still very rough and choppy, so if you have any suggestions, they'd be greatly appreciated. Ω CHAPTER THREE Cadence My daydreams of swimming in the Freeman River were whisked out of my head as suddenly as if they had never been there. Standing before me was a monster, a real, proper monster, like it had been taken out of my nightmares and into the world. It hadn’t noticed I was there until I had screamed, but now it had its gigantic yellow eyes fixed on me. It lifted a giant wing, at least I think it was a wing, high into the air, and swiped down toward me. I had just enough common sense to get out of its way. I leapt away just as the lethal-looking claws scraped long trenches into the sidewalk. I was sure I was going to die. Just then, Jordyn streaked around the corner. “Hey, Ugly! Looking for me?” she yelled. ”Great.” I thought, as the monster turned toward her. “Now she can be dessert.” Then, a shimmery brown sword appeared in her hand and she ran up to the beast. “Now I’m really going insane.” There was no way that this thing, whatever it was, could even exist, and no way that Jordyn, who sat in the back of the class and hardly ever talked, could make a sword appear out of mid-air and attack something ten times her size. She was darting about, battling this…..dragon, that’s what it looked like. Just then, my frazzled brain came up with a perfect explanation. “This is all one stupid prank.” “Nice one, guys!” I yelled. “You got me there. Where’d you get a dragon costume like that from?” Jordyn looked at me like I was crazy, and so did the dragon, except a crazy-good lunch. It raised its wing again, and I jumped away, playing along. The long claws left more ditches in the sidewalk, and grazed my arm, cutting it. OK, maybe it wasn’t a prank. My arm felt like it was on fire, and the dragon-thing was coming back for another round. Just then Jordyn lunged at the monster and it exploded into a bazillion flying gold speckles, as if a confetti store had thrown up all over it. I sat down hard, gripping my arm. Jordyn stood there, covered in rapidly vanishing sparkles, but otherwise giving no hint that she had battled a nightmare from the Black Lagoon. Her sword disappeared, and she pocketed something, before turning and seeing me. “Are you okay?” she shouted, jogging over. I willed myself to have the guts to look at my arm, and found it, surprisingly, not very bad. It just looked like a bad glass cut, like I had punched a window or something. It hurt really bad, though. “I’m not sure.” I said, truthfully. I didn’t know if dragon’s claws were poisonous or something. “Should probably get that cleaned up” said Jordyn. I stared at her. She was so calm, like she was regularly attacked by fairy-tale villains. “But, that, that… dragon… It... Mr. Viciano! It killed him!” I stopped. Jordyn was staring at me, like I had said the impossible. “Dragon?” she questioned. Then I really thought I was going crazy. “Dragon! What do you mean? It was HUGE! You must have seen it. You fought it!” “Of course I saw the dragon! I’m just surprised that you saw it.” Jordyn retorted. “Surprised!? How could I not see it?!?!?!?” “So, you really did see it?” I sighed. “Exactly!” “Who are your mom and dad?” “What?! You’re really asking me this NOW! Mr. Viciano was just eaten alive by a little girl’s nightmare and you are concerned about my parents!?” “MR. VICIANO WAS THE DRAGON!! Now, answer the question!“ Jordyn barked, impatiently. I was momentarily stunned, partially because Jordyn had just blasted me with her own self-made megaphone, and that Jordyn was crazy enough to think that Mr. Viciano could possibly have been a dragon. Then I got over the shock, and started to answer her question, reluctantly and perhaps a little rudely “Well, first of all, I don’t have a dad. Well, not anym-“ “Oh no, this is bad.” Jordyn interrupted. ” This is really bad. Holy cow, what are we going to do? How am I going to get you there safely? Why-” Jordyn started ranting. “What! How is my not having a dad a problem!?” I demanded. “What do you mean, ‘there? I’m not going anywhere!” “So you’re just going to sit here on the ground for the rest of your life?” “No…” I wasn’t expecting that. Jordyn cut in, ”And I never said your dad was a problem.” Then she muttered, “Actually, that’s why you have to come.” “Come!?” I protested. “Where?” “Camp.” She said simply. “What camp? Oh, ow, ow, ow!” My arm was suddenly full of flame again, and now my head was full of ants. “Arm hurting again?” I heard Jordyn say, as if from a distance. “I… Umm…” Jordyn was blurry and the edges were dark. “Are you okay?” The world was turning. No, I was falling. Then everything went black. Ω CHAPTER four Jordyn I hadn’t been expecting a dragon. Maybe an Empousa or something, but not a dragon, granted it had seemed to be a young dragon, but still… I couldn’t believe half of what had happened today. Cadence, the extra cheerful, super positive girl who seemed to never notice me every day, had been attacked by a dragon and I had saved her life!! Then she turned out to be a possible demigod! That’s just absurd! Two demigods in the same town, let alone the same age! At first I thought that the dragon had mistaken Cadence for me and accidentally attacked her, after all I had been nearby and we looked very similar, but it made sense now. It really was after Cadence. And then she passed out and forced me to drag her all the way to my house. Then again, she wasn’t that much heavier than full Greek battle armor. I laid her on my bed and tried to clean her cut the best I could. Once it was cleaned to the best of my ability I turned my attention to the tiny weapons in my pocket. I was glad that the dragon had left behind some teeth. I pulled them out of my pocket and put it on top of my dresser. Last summer, one of the campers named Brian had killed a Kobaloi which left behind a patch of its hide. Brian had bragged about it the rest of the summer, and was probably still boasting about it now. But dragon teeth were way better than some little piece of monster hide. Wait a second, why on earth had a dragon attacked Cadence?!? Most demigods weren’t attacked my huge monsters like that unless they were really powerful. Oh no, that could only mean one thing, Cadence was an extremely powerful demigod. Maybe it was because there was two of us, maybe that’s why it was such a huge monster, that’s it! Cadence isn’t a super powerful, there was just a large quantity of demigod stench. Or was there? What if she really was a demigod with billions of super powers? What if she was a child of one of the big three? Now I really had to get her to camp, but how in the world was I supposed to bring this girl there if all she does is scream and faint. I could barely get myself there last year, but then I had had no training whatsoever. Just then Cadence sat up groggily. “What happened?” she asked, still trying to regain consciousness. She held her head in her hands and looked like a deer caught in the headlights, blinking and confused. “Took you long enough.” I said. Trying not to think about what i had just realized. “You’ve been passed out for…” I looked over at the clock, “Thirty-six minutes, exactly.” “Passed out…? wait, where am I?” “You’re sitting on my blanket, which is on my bed, which is in my room, which on the main level of my house, which is at 16 Applegate Lane-” “Jordyn? Why am I in your house?” Then she paused, “Oh, now I remember. But what about the dragon? Was there actually a dragon?” I nodded, she continued, “What happened to it? It just kind of… turned into a bunch of glitter.” “Exactly.” I responded. “But, what about my dad? You said…” “Well, he wants you to go to the camp.” “How does he… What do you mean, ‘wants’. I don’t even know his name. My mom won’t tell me anything about him no matter how many times I ask, and believe me, I’ve tried.” “I don’t know his name either. But I do know that he wants you to go to this camp. Your dad is…how do I say this….” “Let me guess, dead. Whenever they say ‘how do I say this’ in the movies, it always means someone died. But that still doesn’t explain how he would want me to go. He probably doesn’t even know who I am. Probably wouldn’t care either, seeing as he left before i was even born. I chuckled to myself. “Well, actually he’s not dead. He’s actually very strong and healthy.” “Well, how do you know that if you don’t even know who he is?” Cadence interrupted. “I never said that I didn’t know who he was, and I bet he does care. He’s just very busy. And he definitely knows who you are. And just so you know, you aren’t the only one with an absentee parent.” Cadence looked at me. “Wait…” Before she could continue, I said “Yeah. Let’s go get some fresh air.” I started to walk outside when Cadence said “But that still doesn’t make any sense.” “I’ll explain everything in a moment,” I promised Category:Blog posts